Time
by Madam Mare
Summary: To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn’t think could be real.


Title: Time

Category: Law and Order: CI

Spoilers: Nope.

Feedback: Feedback like totally reeks of awesomeness dude!

Summary: To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real.

Disclaimer: Without Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here-in are the property of Dick Wolf. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. The song is "I Miss You" by Incubus.

Notes: This turned out a lot differently than I had planned. Beware the angst! Oh yeah, and in between lyrics, an undisclosed amount of time has passed, so just use your imagination!

XXXXX

Three years ago, if anyone had told me that I would be where I am right now, I would have laughed in their face. You probably would have kicked their ass into the next precinct if they had told you. But I guess anything is possible.

I never would have taken you for someone who liked to cuddle, but right now you are curled into my body, your head using my chest as a pillow, and your arm slung over my abdomen. Talk about I sight I never thought I would see. We've only officially been together for about a month, and I feel like I have been living in a dream. Loving someone as much as I love you, and having you love me back just the same is amazing.

_To see you when I wake up  
is a gift I didn't think could be real  
to know that you feel the same as I do  
is a three-fold utopian dream_

Is it possible to miss someone when they are right in front of you? Because right now I miss you and you are sitting right across from me. But, the bullpen isn't the best place to take your hand and tell you this. So instead I settle for rubbing my leg against yours under our desks. You catch my eye and smile softly at me. You have such a beautiful smile.

_You do something to me  
that I can't explain  
so would I be out of line, if I said  
I miss you_

You have been away working on a case for a mere ten days and I am about to pull my hair out. When we're apart I feel like I'm no longer complete. You complete me. Your picture is on the nightstand; you're standing on the beach, looking up at the camera from under your lashes. After that picture was taken we didn't really spent too much time outside our hotel room did we? Our honeymoon was in a word perfect. Perfect because we were together.

Your pillow sits alone on your side of the bed. Your unique scent, a mixture of your strawberry shampoo and your enticing perfume, still lingers on your pillow. I wish narcotics would hurry up and make their bust on the case they recruited you for. Sometimes I wish you weren't such a good undercover cop. Of course, then when I realize what I am thinking I instantly regret it. You are the best, and I am proud of you.

_I see your picture, I smell your skin on  
the empty pillow next to mine  
you have only been gone ten days  
but already I am wasting away_

We swore that we would never leave each other. I remember one of our first cases together you said something to me about making a promise that you can't guarantee that you can keep. I guess we weren't thinking about that when we made our promise, huh? I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. You know how crazy I am about you, right? We will be together again, one day. And no, I won't do anything stupid. I know you will kick my ass when we are reunited if I do.

_I know I'll see you again  
whether far or soon  
but I need you to know that I care  
and I miss you  
(I miss you)_

They are telling me that I need to go now. CSU needs to process the scene. Baby, I promise you, we will find him. I love you.

"I love you," I say aloud, kissing your cold hand.

A lone tear falls from my eye and splashes against your cheek.

"Goren, it's time," Mike places a hand on my shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, I give you one final kiss. Stepping back, I look over at Barek and Logan. Her face is ashen and her partner is trying to comfort her. The assistant medical examiner steps up to the stretcher and closes the body bag.

Five years ago, if anyone had told me that I would be where I am right now, I would have laughed in their face. You probably would have kicked their ass into the next precinct if they had told you. But I guess anything is possible.

Finis!

Completed: 01-18-06


End file.
